


Pool boy

by Waldfee



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Duro Lives, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldfee/pseuds/Waldfee
Summary: Agron is doomed the second he lays eyes on his boss' seductive son. ;-)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeated. Also, are there Nagron fans in Austria?

Agron knew he was fucked the moment he first laid his eyes on Nasir. Still going to university and being absent a scholarship or otherwise income, he had been pressed to go looking for a decent part time job, as he also had his younger brother Duro to care for. Finding one to his liking had been hard, mainly because he didn’t want to simply wash dishes at some shitty restaurant, flip burgers or sell clothes for stupid, overly fashion-conscious teenagers and the like. No, he wanted to do something he actually liked, something where he maybe could also learn a thing or two. So finally, after weeks and months of attending fruitless job interviews and the subsequent discussions with Duro, who had of course told him to stop complaining, he had stumbled over just the right thing: he would be a gardener.

Gardening for the family of Mister Temiz consisted of not too many difficult tasks: cutting the bushes, grooming the grass of their already perfect proprietary, cleaning the pool from time to time and tending to the precious roses and lilies Misses Temiz adored above all else. The pay was well and could even be called generous. But of course, Mister Temiz had enough money to spend and saw no need to hide it. Agron had learnt that his boss had emigrated from Syria once and, being an exceptional economist nearly by nature, had risen in rank in one of Los Angeles’ top high-tech companies pretty soon. And it showed: their house was new-built, elegant and huge, the car park stay for three fucking brilliant rides, the neighbourhood exclusive. 

Agron liked it here. Well, maybe he didn’t want to live this kind of lifestyle himself, ‘cause it still freaked him out somehow. But his boss was nice, the work easy and Misses Temiz treated him with special gifts of left-over delicacies or fresh salads along with the finest Argentinean beef steaks or tuna filets from time to time. All was well, until their son had come back from his semester abroad. Agron had already wondered why they called three cars their own and who lived in such a huge house.

But the moment he met Nasir, everything was clear to him. Standing in front of him in his tight blue jeans and plain white shirt, but with expensive-looking sunglasses on top of his pretty head, the backpack from Dolce & Gabbana easily slung over his shoulders, smiling bright and warm at Agron, the latter knew he was screwed. He shook Nasir’s hand readily enough, but tried to keep his embarrassing reaction to the beautiful young man to himself. He needed the money badly, after all.

Agron really, really tried to concentrate on his work from now on. When Nasir was lounging at the pool in not so many clothes, he would search for things to do in other parts of the garden, to give Nasir some privacy mainly, but also to keep his own heartbeat steady and himself as far away from temptation as possible. No, he didn’t want to ogle the beautiful son of whom he dreamt when laying awake at night.

Of course, Duro knew by now and had welcomed the opportunity to make fun of him. Again and again he asked for Agron’s advances in this regard. It was so embarrassing, especially as he couldn’t let Nasir know about his infatuation.

It got worse when he finally noticed that the young man seemed to actually like him in some way, seemed to seek out his company and ask for little things like helping him with the arrangement of the garden equipment, getting his lounge chair closer to the water or handing him the sun lotion. He had refused Nasir’s invitation to enjoy the pool’s perfectly cooled water after his work was done for the day. Hell, Nasir had even offered to put sun lotion onto his hurting shoulders after the little guy had obviously noticed how Agron’s skin had reacted to the sun’s burning rays. After declining this as well, Nasir had kindly retreated, but not without getting him a fresh drink and a sun hat from himself. And all of this he had done in wearing close to nothing: tiny shorts mostly, or his tight speedos, which nearly showed everything that was underneath. Okay, sometimes he wore some sort of shirt or tank top, but still, it made Nasir too fucking tempting.

And the day finally came when Agron felt ready so sign his notice of termination. Upon throwing a short look into the pool’s direction after Nasir had gone for a swim, there was a definite lack of something. Which was new, but in a way also not. It was a complete lack of clothing. Nasir was naked, lounging in his favourite chair, his perfect bum in plain view for everyone to see. Which was simply so, so wrong in itself.

Agron stared disbelievingly. Why hadn’t his nice and friendly parents taught their son some manners? Where were they after all, when he, Agron, really needed them? Oh but of course, Mister Temiz had mentioned one of his professional appointments, while the lady had probably gone shopping. So busy people, these guys.

He really didn’t know what to do. Should he leave, leave this part of his life and never come back? But where to earn money then? He didn’t know, couldn’t concentrate while taking in the wonderful sight of Nasir’s naked form. His own penis started to fill. Thank God his trousers were loose enough to hide these things. It was a perfect ass, firm, round and supple, the brownish skin beautifully toned. He wanted to touch it, lick it, bite it.

Agron fled, fled to the backward part of the estate, where he could cut some roses for Misses Temiz. He fought the involuntary urge to relieve himself by taking himself in hand. No, he couldn’t risk that, although he doubted Nasir would come and demand his help while being naked. Maybe the beautiful man had simply wanted to dry his wet speedos. They were all guys here, nothing to be ashamed about after all.

So he cut some roses, maybe, but only maybe, putting a bit too much effort into it, so that the small bushes looked slightly changed after his care for them. So the Temiz’s were rich, they could easily afford some new roses. Maybe he should just get into their house, steal something of value, and never come back. But no, they trusted him, he couldn’t do that. They even trusted him with their son’s virtue. Hey, he needed to think about this logically. He would simply ask Nasir to put some pants back on, friendly and in a calm manner, without embarrassing himself. This had to be manageable, also for him.

But when Agron came back from his little excurse and dared to look at Nasir, things had gone worse again. His boss’ naughty son had turned on his relax chair, showing off his intimate parts without shame, absentmindedly fondling said parts. Taking his own cock in hand, Nasir sighed: “Agron…”


	2. Chapter 2

Agron stared with wide eyes as Nasir continued to fondle himself, his flushed, beautiful cock still in his hand. Had he heard correctly? His name on the young man’s full lips… But maybe, just maybe, Nasir knew another person named “Agron”, or he had misunderstood and Nasir had actually sighed “Aaron” or “Amon” instead. But no, this would also not make too much sense, as not too many men in this country had a name like that.

So, what if Nasir had really meant him and him alone, had fantasised about him to further arouse himself… 

Agron already wanted to pride himself on being able to form such complex thoughts while being distracted by such a delicious sight at the same time, until Nasir lowered his hand to grab his balls instead. Now the beautifully glistening head of his cock was again completely free to Agron’s hungry gaze, and he finally lost the last bits of reason he still had been left before. Agron’s own member felt full and ready to burst, while he took in the more intimate details of Nasir’s anatomy. His manhood was of average length, a little shorter, but also thicker than his own and of a slightly darker colour. But still, very tempting and sexy, and the most gorgeous cock he had seen in years, well, in his whole life probably. Agron wanted to lick it, to take Nasir in his mouth and make him beg and scream for release. 

But could he, really? If Nasir had indeed sighed his name, maybe this might mean that the little man desired him also. But, was it okay to disturb him so abruptly? Nasir must have known that Agron was here in the garden and working on something. He could not have missed his presence, right? After all, his tall form was not easily overlooked… 

But just as Agron wanted to storm forward to take Nasir into his arms and kiss him like he had kissed no other person before, the smaller man rose from his chair, took his shorts from the ground beside him and walked over the patio and then into the house, his dick still in hand. The tall German stared unbelievingly. Damn, how could Nasir walk off now and leave him like that, aroused and desperate for a loving touch? Could he follow Nasir to help him finish his earlier attempts? But that would make him look like any other seducer, like a pursuer or voyeur even. No, he should respect Nasir’s privacy, although it was the hardest thing to do.

Frustrated and feeling bad for himself, Agron tugged on the waistband of his own shorts to peek inside, and his large right hand followed soon to cradle his cock above the garment of his underwear. Lowering said garments a bit until the tip of his cock peeked out, which hadn’t seen the daylight of this beautiful garden ever before, he stared lustfully at his own member, wishing for Nasir’s hand or even mouth to envelop him. Shit, they would fit so awfully good together, look so good together, Nasir’s slightly darker form and him. 

Sadly, he was not overly apt at seducing, but there had to be a way, and Nasir was really worth the try. Fuck, Agron swore to himself, before this working day would be over and he would be forced to lie to his gloating brother, he would succeed and do exactly that: make out and fuck with Nasir. Or he would really take his leave and never come back to this forbidden paradise of life and lust.


	3. Chapter 3

For a short moment, Agron was at a loss what to do next. He didn’t know, when, and if at all, Nasir would return to the pool; it could really be mere minutes but a couple of hours also. But if he wanted to hold the smaller man in his arms tonight, he needed to be there and ready when Nasir emerged from the house. That left him with not too many alternatives: he could do some more work and come back later. Or he maybe could – yes, that was it! He would go for a swim! Nasir had already invited him to enjoy the pool after work before, and now seemed as the perfect opportunity to do so. 

Agron decidedly walked to the edge of the pool, took off his gloves for gardening and got lost of his shirt in a matter of seconds. Proudly, he checked his abs, which were strong and defined. If Nasir would not go for them, he didn’t know for what else, as they were one of his strongest arguments, along with his cock, his toned chest and green eyes of course. He himself was not necessarily that vain concerning his looks, but possessing the bodily assets to turn the heads of beautiful men definitely had its advantages.  
Agron took off his shorts too, leaving him only in his tight black briefs. If one didn’t look too closely, one could easily mistake them for swimwear. Sure, they would be wet later on, but if he was successful in this plan, he wouldn’t need them anytime soon.

Grinning naughtily, the tall German lowered himself into the water, with his feet first, then with the rest of his body until the water reached his chest. The water was still cool and caused his aching cock to turn back to normal size. He swam a couple of rounds from one side of the pool to the other, flexing his muscles and stretching his back to feel the release of tension after the exhausting work in the garden, done on his knees or in a crooked position. Then he leaned lazily against the pool’s border, enjoying the warm sun rays shining on his shoulders, and simply relaxed with closed eyes to wait for Nasir.

\+ + +

It didn’t take too long for the latter to appear on the patio, the sound of his wandering feet waking Agron out of his musings. Nasir seemed surprised to find Agron in the water and stammered: “Oh, I…” 

Agron opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the smaller man. And was again stunned by what he saw: Nasir had obviously changed his attire, as he wore white speedos now, which hugged his hips so nicely, showing nearly everything that was underneath. He was unbelievable sexy and breathtaking.

Nasir, upon noticing Agron’s gaze on his slender form, regained composure quickly and regarded the German’s upper body with an equally heated look. “It’s nice to finally see you relaxing a bit. May I join you?”

“Of course, it’s your pool” Agron shrugged, trying very hard not to sound too eager.

“Everything here is for you to enjoy as well, and to command as you please” Nasir suggested slyly. The open innuendo made Agron blush fiercely. This young man was so bold and cheeky, he just couldn’t believe it.

Nasir turned halfway to lay down his sunglasses, and again Agron caught a glimpse of his ass cheeks, as Nasir’s swimwear was closer to a thong on the backside part of it, than anything else. It was unbelievably hot, and of course Agron’s cock had again stirred inside of his briefs. He had to have Nasir in his arms now! So he swam to the other side where Nasir still stood at the edge of the pool, and held out his hand for him. “May I be of help?”

“Thank you” Nasir smiled at him joyfully, their gazes lost in each other, and took the offered hand. With the help of the tall German, he jumped into the water, purposefully landing in Agron’s arms, who instantly tightened his hold around Nasir’s waist to not let him fall. Grinning at each other, they simply enjoyed their closeness for a short moment, slowly floating backwards, with Nasir’s arms around Agron’s broad shoulders. It was heaven, and their mutual attraction hard to miss.

Then Agron carefully pulled back. “You okay?”

“Yeah. How could I not be?” Nasir replied, now swimming on his own, with his eyes on Agron the whole time. When Nasir swam a little faster so that he was in front of Agron, the latter’s eyes were again drawn to the man’s tempting behind. The white of his swimwear complimented his skin tone perfectly. Needless to mention that Agron’s cock was completely hard from the view.

Nasir halted and turned at the pool’s brink, to look at Agron out of longing eyes. Agron smiled tenderly and settled right beside him, trying not to let their conservation come to halt. “You had a good afternoon?”

“Yes” Nasir nodded, “but you could join me more often. It gets a little lonely here sometimes, just with my parents. I was glad for you to begin working here in our garden.”

As Agron was glad to hear these words. “I take it you have no siblings?”

“Oh, I have a brother, but he lives abroad. He only visits on Christmas and other holidays.”

“I, too, have a brother. We share a flat, which is cool most of the time, but can be annoying of course. But we’re close, and I’m glad for it.”

“That’s good for you”, Nasir spoke warmly and meaning it, his open smile showing the earnest of his words. He extended a hand and laid it on Agron’s forearm, slowly stroking it up and down.

The German gazed at the clever fingers on his skin, enjoying the contact. “You’re so naughty. I saw what you were doing earlier, you know?”

“Oh yeah?” Nasir’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “I hoped so.”

Now Agron turned fully to the other man, raising a hand to touch his shoulder lightly. “I’m not sure if I should let you get away with playing naked and alluring water sprite in front of my innocent eyes, and distracting all the neighbours as well. But you’re also cute, so I’m tempted to forgive you.” 

“I could make it easier for you to forgive me.” Nasir’s hand travelled over his chest, resting shortly on his nipple, to wander lower to his taut stomach.

Agron grinned. “How so?”

“Kiss me first” Nasir demanded, and Agron did exactly that. Their lips met eagerly, searching for each other’s tongues, devouring each other in an intimate, hungry, all consuming kiss. Agron longed to hold the smaller man tighter, but Nasir, after their lips had somewhat separated, joyously laughed and, despite his smaller stature, possessed enough strength to pull Agron with him and backwards under the water’s surface.

Agron fought for breath until he shot out of the water and pulled some much needed air back into his lungs. Nasir, having emerged from the water’s surface faster than he, smirked at him and seemed totally relaxed about the whole affair, as if he had a really good time teasing the German. Agron smiled to himself, he should have known that the smaller man wouldn’t make it too easy for him. 

But he would not give up on this. “You sly, beautiful merman. Come, let me get you.” Agron lunged forward to reach for Nasir and kiss him again, but the other man simply laughed, wiggled out of his grasp and splashed some water at him to keep him away. Agron reciprocated, confident to win this fight, but was surprised when Nasir dove into the water again to pull at his legs. Again, Agron was thrown backwards into the water, but Nasir reached for him soon and helped him up. This time, Agron took the opportunity and with mighty arms, pulled Nasir tight against his chest. Breathing hard and fast from their playful fight, they rested for a while, standing in the middle of the pool, with Nasir’s head against the German’s shoulder.

Then the smaller man lifted his head to deeply look into Agron’s eyes. His black, long hair was dripping wet, curling softly around his face and shoulders, the water droplets on his cheeks highlighting the beautiful brown of his eyes and the sensuality of his lip’s curve. Agron carefully, ever so slowly, leaned forward, and finally captured the other’s mouth in a soft, equally sensual kiss. And this time, Nasir melted completely against him, embracing him and pulling both of his legs up and around the German’s hips. Their passion grew; their excitement evident in the hard press of aching cocks against the other’s upper body. Still kissing, Agron purposefully strode forward, carrying the smaller man in his arms, to the entrance part of the pool where the water was a lot shallower and an alcove was formed to rest and relax in the water. This was the perfect place to make love, and he laid his soon to be lover down there and carefully lay atop of him.

Nasir caught his gaze and held it. “Agron. I... I’ve been waiting a long time, for a man like you.” He cupped the German’s cheek gently and said: “I wanted you weeks ago.”

Agron moaned softly upon hearing that, rubbing his cock against Nasir’s stomach. “You will have me, and all of me, always.”


	4. Chapter 4

Nasir gazed at him some more, as if to test the truth of Agron’s words, and pulled Agron’s head downwards after that, closer to him. Their lips met again in an inferno of lust and longing, seeking the other’s body and mind in an as intimate way as possible, thus claiming the newfound lover. Agron felt Nasir grow hard beneath him, and he rubbed their erections together. Soon he could withstand temptation no longer and brought his hand down to grip the smaller man’s buttocks, which were only partly covered by the tiny cloth of his swimwear. Eagerly he fondled and massaged the willing flesh in his hands, not once breaking their kiss, and found Nasir moaning underneath him only seconds later.

“Agron…” Nasir gasped, a little bit out of breath already, “You must be a god descended from the heavens. Please, let me gaze upon your form.” Nasir tugged at Agron’s briefs with adept finders, pulling them down somewhat, until Agron put him to a stop by grabbing his wrists in his large hands. 

Chuckling quietly, he said: “No, little man, not so fast. Let me have a look at you first. Turn around, you gorgeous…” He gripped Nasir’s hips again and assisted the weakly struggling man in this attempt. Then, his hands were on Nasir’s behind again, and his mouth and teeth also. Slowly, he licked a stripe along Nasir’s left butt cheek, enjoying the smoothness of skin. Droplets of water glistened enticingly on the light brown skin, and Agron’s cock throbbed yearningly in his pants. Trailing little kisses on the heated skin and nibbling it carefully, Agron wandered slowly over to the right cheek, sucking and kissing it as thoroughly as the other one. Then, boldly, he pulled at the backside of Nasir’s white speedos, pulled it to the side to expose what lay underneath.

Nasir moaned deeply at being bared so intimately and extended his arse backwards to get more of Agron’s ministrations. The German, who had halted for a short time to gaze at the puckered opening and the dark skin surrounding it, grinned wickedly, quickly bringing his mouth closer again. Putting his hands on the ample cheeks and pulling them apart a little, he touched the sensitive opening with his tongue lightly, and then licked further down along the cleft. Nasir moaned loudly, wiggling wildly in the German’s strong grasp, desiring more and more of the arousing touch.

But Agron kept his ministrations going and also brought one hand to Nasir’s front to cup his intimate parts above the wet cloth. The enlarged cock in his grip, the tight balls underneath, along with the clean shaven skin of Nasir’s cleft aroused Agron further and further, to a point where he felt tempted to tear the remaining cloth from his lover’s body. But at the same, the white little cloth enticed him unendingly, it only highlighted the overall sensations of lust, and so again he licked between Nasir’s thighs, who had pulled his legs wider apart to give Agron better access. And Agron indeed paid no mind to possibly watching neighbours, no mind to the other man’s parents either. He rolled Nasir’s sack in his hand carefully, and slowly, ever so slowly, pushed the disturbing cloth further to the side to expose more of what Nasir had to offer. More skin was set free, first showing one of the balls, which Agron mouthed hungrily, then at last, the gorgeous cock sprang free. The German gripped it tight, gently massaging it for a moment.

But for now, Nasir’s patience and willingness to simply enjoy seemed to be over. He wriggled out of Agron’s grasp, turned in his arms and attacked him by kissing him passionately. Reaching for the waistband of Agron’s briefs, he finally pulled the garment down decidedly, pulled it down to the knees until Agron was forced to let go of his lover to step out of it.

There can be no words for what Agron felt when Nasir’s eyes freely roamed his naked form, coming to halt on his long, hard cock at last. Nasir’s gaze, so full of lust and desire, but appreciating and adoring him as well, with barely hidden tenderness and affection, caused his heart to beat faster and his chest to swell with pride. He ached with longing to gather the smaller man back into his arms, but waited until Nasir had looked his fill. And Nasir finally stepped forward and hugged Agron hard, cupping his buttocks and rubbing their cocks against one another. Their tongues met again in a swift, erotic dance, intent of devouring the other man.

After a couple of seconds, Nasir pulled back slightly, meeting Agron’s gaze in a wicked way and full of lust. He then pushed the taller man back into a sitting position and straddled him, until Agron was forced to lean back onto the rim of the pool to get a better hold on Nasir. Their naked cocks rubbed together, and Nasir cupped Agron’s in his hands for a thorough massage, soon also licking and biting the German’s neck and chest. Nasir still wore his swimwear, but with his cock free to be seen and caressed, and Agron reached for it eagerly, trying to fasten up their lovemaking as he feared he would climax soon. But Nasir simply batted his hand away and kissed along Agron’s muscular torso, kissing further down and sinking to his knees until he was eye-to-eye level with his proud cock. 

Agron was lost when Nasir kissed the tip for the first time. He wanted to scream with lust, but at the same was too mesmerized to do more than observe his lover in his doings and let the sensations wash over him. Nasir licked his glans, again and again, sucked it into his wet mouth afterwards, cupped Agron’s balls as well to gently fondle them. Then, with a loud smack, Nasir let the tip of the long cock slip from his mouth, smiled up at him deviously, and proceeded to lick the hot erection from tip to base repeatedly. Agron groaned loudly; Nasir really liked to tease and torment him. The sight of his beautiful lover in his lap, the eager tongue on his cock, brought him closer to climax with every glorious second. Nasir cupped his own erection with his free hand and began to massage it, then hungrily swallowed Agron’s cock again. 

The German leaned back and attempted to enjoy some more, with waves of lust and desire rolling over him. He knew, he would not last much longer. But he wanted more of this, more of Nasir. He wanted to have him fully, and he hoped the smaller man would allow it, if not now, then hopefully later. Gently, he pulled at Nasir’s shoulders to get him up again. 

“Nasir, please…” he cupped the darker man’s cheek in one hand, the other seeking hold on the trim waist in front of him.

The spoken-to smiled slightly, presenting a row of perfect white teeth. “Yes, what is it? Am I too fast?”

Agron would have laughed heartily, if this unforeseen feeling of strong affection had not been more pressing. Nothing could ever be too fast with this striking and lovely man! “No. I… let me have you, I beg of you.”

Nasir then grinned knowingly. “Yes! I hoped you’d want to. Fuck me, Agron, like you never fucked anyone before.“

The German embraced Nasir in a crushing hug, to let him feel his sincere emotions of endless desire and devotion. “I will do so, gladly, until you will forget you ever did this before…”


	5. Chapter 5

After some more kisses and extended cuddles, Nasir tentatively broke their contact. “We need some lube. Let me go get it…”

“Okay, but come back soon, otherwise I’ll have to follow you.” Nasir grinned and nodded, so Agron half-heartedly let the smaller man walk away and wade to the edge of the pool, where Nasir expertly posed for a short moment and showed off his bum again when he climbed out of the water. Then he quickly disappeared into the house while purposefully swinging his hips.

Agron in the mean time wasn’t overly joyful to have to wait for the adored man again, but saw there was no other option, if they indeed were about to fuck. Thankfully enough, Nasir returned fast, holding a bottle of lubricant and a condom in his right hand.

“You’re sure condoms work in the water?” Agron asked without conviction.

“We will make it work. I mean, not that I don’t trust you to be clean, I’m sure we both are, but for the first time…”

“Don’t worry, I agree” Agron exclaimed. There would be time for 'relationship talk' concerning safety and building trust later on. He hoped that Nasir was up to being in a relationship with him or would consider the possibility at least. It would be a pity to be intimate with this gorgeous man only once! But for more things to happen in the near future, Agron guessed he needed to prove himself first and fuck Nasir just good and right…

In a matter of mere seconds, Nasir was back in his arms, kissing the hell out of Agron and putting the lube into his hand, while depositing the condom on the edge of the pool. The German opened the bottle enthusiastically and put a small amount of its content onto his fingers. After a long look into Nasir’s dark eyes, which gave him the other’s silent consent to continue, he gently pulled the other’s ass cheeks apart to touch the hidden opening. Nasir hissed slightly when Agron’s finger tips found the desired aim to massage it. His other hand took hold of Nasir’s cock and fondled it as well, while the smaller man gripped Agron’s ass tightly. Their passion grew anew with Nasir quickly coming apart in Agron’s arms and purposeful hands.  
Soon, Nasir moaned loudly and thrust his cock wildly into the German’s strong grip, losing himself in a fast and steady rhythm. Agron had long found opportunity to seek entrance into Nasir’s body with his fingers, stretching and preparing him while giving Nasir intense pleasure. His own cock throbbed with need to bury himself inside the waiting ass, and he guessed Nasir to be ready, but at the same time he was so entranced by the beautiful being in his arms, that he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt Nasir’s enthusiasm. Really, Nasir with his dripping wet black hair curling onto his shoulders, the tempting dark nipples, the firm stomach and slender hips, down to the firm erection in his hand, which still peeked out of his swimwear, was a sight beyond sexy.

And the smaller man seemed to take pleasure in Agron’s body as well, as he repeatedly kissed him, licked his neck and chest, and caressed his abs and cock. Then, some minutes later, Nasir was obviously very close to the cliff, because he sought Agron’s kisses again, sucking on his lips, their tongues meeting in a wild mix of need and delight. Agron watched with wide opened eyes as Nasir closed his eyes in his moment of complete bliss; only a second later a hot shot of the smaller man’s ejaculate met his stomach, mixing soon with the pool’s water. He continued to massage him, drawing out the moment for Nasir’s prolonged enjoyment, until the latter slowed his movement and tightened his hold on Agron. “Hmm… That was perfect.”

The German chuckled softly and kissed Nasir’s temple. “You enjoyed yourself?”

“Very much so. Do you mind?” Nasir sought Agron’s gaze, his eyes still clouded with passion.

“Of course not. It was hot seeing you this way. I loved it, actually.”

Nasir, pleased by hearing this, gently pushed Agron back into the pool’s alcove, until the larger man was sitting on the ground, which enabled Nasir to climb onto his lap. They kissed and embraced some more, with Nasir’s arms lazily thrown around the German’s shoulders, and the latter’s still very hard cock between Nasir’s thighs. The Syrian mischievously palmed and caressed it for half a minute, cradled the softer balls underneath and finally reached for the condom. After ripping the small package open, he lovingly and tenderly, accompanied by a lustful leer, rolled it onto Agron’s waiting erection.

Agron sighed deeply. “I must have you now, my small merman.”

“I think I just proved that I’m not so little overall” Nasir huffed, being more amused than annoyed. He lifted himself off Agron’s lap and with clever fingers, guided the thick cock to his entrance. 

“You’re indeed - quite impressive.” Agron groaned loudly when he felt Nasir sink down on his erection, slowly at first, but steadily, until the hot flesh surrounded him completely. His lips sought Nasir’s, delighted to kiss him again so deeply and intimately. When he assumed Nasir to be ready, he began to move, gripping Nasir’s butt with one hand and steadying his back with the other. Soon they found a rhythm together, Nasir moving freely on top of his lap, with the bigger German assisting him by thrusting up and holding him securely. And while it was too soon for Nasir to become erect again, he seemed to enjoy himself well enough, kissing Agron or adoring the strong muscles of his upper body with both hands and lips. Reaching behind himself, he also took the German’s testicles into his hand to skilfully tease them. 

When he looked down, Agron almost couldn’t believe it: his cock repeatedly disappearing into this sexy man, thrusting up into blissful warmth, the cloth of the white swimwear, pulled to the side to allow their intimate contact, still adorning his lover, his cock wildly bopping up and down along with Nasir’s movement, and the prospect, the hope, to have this man again and again. Nasir squeezed his balls and licked Agron’s lips, and this finally did the trick on him, leading him into a long, shuddering orgasm which he would have liked to never come to an end. Even Nasir gasped once he felt Agron climax inside him, filling the condom with his seed, and the smaller man’s penis started to show signs of renewed interest in their love-making.

Agron kissed him hungrily, tightening his hold around Nasir and massaging his butt wantonly, but not slipping out of him yet. Breathing fast, Nasir leaned against Agron’s chest to rest his strained muscles. “Agron…”

“Hmm?” the spoken-to asked leisurely, not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment yet.

“That was the best I had in ages. Care for another round in some minutes? I won’t let you go, now that I have you.”

Secretly, Agron was thrilled. Maybe there was potential for a relationship despite their differences in upbringing and income after all. “I’m glad to hear that” he spoke while caressing the black strands of hair on Nasir’s back of head. “But what about your parents? They might come back and see us eventually.”

“True, but they specifically told me they would meet and have dinner later on at a restaurant. We can take our time” Nasir said, eyes full o mischief, his fingers of both hands circling and grazing over Agron’s nipples.

The taller man finally pulled out of his lover and peeled the condom off, disposing it somewhere. Then at last Nasir’s words hit him, making him gasp. “So this erotic show of yours, it was purposefully timed to here and now? And your parents know?” 

Nasir laughed gently, pulling Agron into another deep kiss. “Hush, you silly. Mum knows I like you and that I wanted some time alone with you, but not that we were about to have sex in the pool. But they won’t mind if I’m with you.” A little bit shyer and quieter, with downcast eyes, he added: „And you also might show me your place soon.” 

Again Agron was mesmerized, seeing as this small man was full of surprises. Nasir wanted to see his flat, which was nothing like the huge house here, and maybe get to know Duro, too? A frightening thought, as he couldn’t afford luxuries to impress his potential soon-to-be-boyfriend with. But if Nasir wanted him, really wanted him? How should he deny him…? “Yes, that can be arranged.” He kissed the smaller man thoroughly, gently massaging his shoulders and upper back at the same time. And as his gaze fell downwards and noticed Nasir’s slick erection rubbing against his belly, he just knew there was nothing to really worry about.

\+ + + 

About four weeks later:

Grinning widely, Agron pulled Nasir up the stairs, as the half drunken man was quite unable to walk for himself, or so he pretended. They had gone to a bar together to enjoy themselves after Nasir’s tests for this semester were over, and also Agron’s study results hadn’t been bad at all, considering that he had, in part at least, learned his stuff along with Nasir, both of them lounging at the pool, bent over their studies side by side. And trying, really trying, not to distract each other too much. Of course, this had proved rather difficult…  
Once they stood in front of the door to the apartment he shared with Duro, Agron pulled out his keys. They had come here because it had been the closest to the bar they had visited, and because he wanted to be alone with Nasir. He hoped Duro would be out with their friends Donar, Mira and Spartacus…

When he turned the key and opened the door, it seemed he had been wrong with his assumption, as he could hear the television was on. “Agron, finally home again? You don’t sleep at your boyfriend’s?” his brother shouted at him from the living room. 

“Yeah, it’s me and I brought someone” Agron shouted back. “Sorry about that” he muttered to Nasir, who smiled lightly and patted Agron’s arm to reassure him. 

A few seconds later a grinning Duro already appeared in the door frame, extending his hand towards Nasir. “Hi! You must be the rich kid who turned my brother’s head. I’m Duro.”

“Duro!” Agron exclaimed infuriated, but Nasir just laughed it off and took the offered hand. Despite the cheeky welcoming, Duro seemed friendly enough and completely okay with his older brother being gay and bringing his boyfriend. “Yes, that’s me, unless Agron met someone else. I’m Nasir.”

“Nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot.” Duro smiled widely, enjoying Agron’s embarrassment immensely.

“That’s enough for now, you little shit. You can tease us some more in the morning. Actually, we wanted to be alone, so I’m afraid you’ll have to excuse us” Agron said, tugging the chuckling Nasir along towards his own room.

“Yeah, sure. Have fun fucking” they still heard once the door closed behind them. And they did exactly that, forgetting everything else around them, until they fell into slumber with their limbs still entangled, as were their lives from then on.


End file.
